Haeloth
Appearance :Haeloth is an average build with an average height. He is altogether rather unassuming. His only notable trait is that his shoulder muscles have some definition to them. His black hair is long, thick, and mostly straight, but with a slight wave--which becomes more pronounced in humidity. He has a strange, runic-looking black tattoo just under his collarbone, but he never shows nor mentions it. Street Clothes :Haeloth has spent years attempting to blend in with modern American society--as such, he has a small wardrobe of khakis and polos or button-up shirts. He can't seem to get himself to wear totally casual clothes, though. Even in street clothes, Haeloth wears his concealed dagger. Uniform :Haeloth's only "uniform" is his old clothing from home, which he rarely wears now, as it makes him more conspicuous on Earth. It consists of a dark gray tunic with bland, undyed trousers, and a large, heavy dark-gray cloak with a deep hood that conceals all his facial features under shadow when worn. He also has a short sword which he brought with him from Oroden--but again, which he never uses, and wears even less often, as it only makes him more conspicuous. He does, however, carry a small dagger in a concealed scabbard on the back of his belt at all times. Notable Equipment Concealed Dagger :This small dagger rests in a concealed sheath, which hangs on the back of his belt, stuck inside his pants, whether he is in street clothes or his old Orodenian garb. Shortsword :This ornate short sword was a memento Haeloth brought with him from his home planet. It is unclear whether this weapon was more meant for looks than practical fights. Unlike his dagger, Haeloth does not wear nor carry this sword with him often. Personality :Even-keeled, it takes a great deal to ruffle Haeloth's feathers. At first glance, it may seem as though he's simply unemotional, but get to know him, and you'll realize this is far from the truth. Haeloth has spent his days learning to conceal his emotions for the protection of political interests--or his own true feelings. A little spare time with him is sure to show his sensitive, gentle, and tender nature. He'll often go out of his way to do some small kind gesture toward someone in need, but never to the extent of turning away from the two things that matter most to him in the world. Powers and Abilities Telepathy, Empathy :Haeloth is a relatively weak telepath and an empath. He can perceive the strong emotions of his loved ones. For example, he can instantly sense if they are in danger, are afraid, angry, or are sad or distressed. In practice, it works like a “sixth sense,” letting him know when they are in real danger. :Haeloth can only telepathically communicate with someone if another, stronger telepath is helping facilitate the communication. For example, he could communicate with Seris or Vincent Ducard, but only if they initiated the conversation. He could attempt to communicate with a non-telepath, but only if a third-party telepath were connecting all three of their minds. Haeloth is, however slightly, telepathic and as such is trained in shutting out telepaths if he so desires. This does NOT, however, extend to being able to shut off mind-reading attempts. Resurrection :Haeloth's greatest ability, however, his his ability to resurrect the recently-deceased if their bodies have still been preserved. He cannot, however, revive himself, as he must be conscious in order to resurrect someone. Weaknesses :Haeloth can only revive a person if they have been dead for at most a month--any longer, and it becomes impossible (he tried it once; it wasn't pretty). Haeloth cannot heal the body; any damage the body has received is irreversible; this is why he can only preserve bodies that are well-preserved. If the body is so damaged that it wouldn't continue to survive on its own once it was revived, Haeloth will not be able to revive the person. :Resurrection is not an exact science. There are often side-effects: the person may be changed in some way, either physically or emotionally. Their personalities may be different. Resurrection also often requires some "exchange" of some kind--this often involves taking of some "life-force" from another in order to revive the dead one. This life-force could come from either a concerned third party, or in some cases, from Haeloth himself. Taking of the life-force could result in anything from slight and temporary dizziness/weakness to permanent debilitation or even death--it varies. :One thing that remains the same about every resurrection, however, is that it is always enormously demanding on Haeloth's body, requiring an incredible amount of energy. Haeloth can only perform one resurrection once or twice a year. The resurrections themselves happen almost instantaneously, but they leave him so worn out, he is incapacitated for two to three days--sometimes longer, depending on how long the person was dead for. This means within a few minutes after a resurrection, Haeloth will need to rest. He will barely recover consciousness throughout the next couple of days, and even when he does, he will not have enough energy to even prop himself up from a reclining position, and he may even get feverish or ill. If Haeloth is unconscious for more than two days in a row, he will require someone to provide him with liquids or else he may unwittingly die of dehydration. Other Abilities :Haeloth's skills always tended to rest in the intellectual capacities, not in combat. Though he was given a formal martial training during his youth--which included tactics, traditional martial practices and philosophy, fencing, archery, horseback riding, and close-quarters defense with his concealed dagger--he hated all the physical activities and only output the minimal effort to pass those courses. He knows how to use his shortsword and dagger, but place him in a prolonged fight against just about anyone else on who can swordfight, and he will probably lose. Haeloth is fairly firmly entrenched in the philosophy of "If you can't find a way to outwit or outmaneuver your opponent before it gets to combat, you're probably doomed to lose anyhow." :Tactics and history, however, are Haeloth's forte. He can recite for you almost any insignificant historical fact--yes, including all the major battles--of almost every country on his home planet, and he's been in the process of learning about Earth's history over the past twenty years or so, too. Call him a nerd. Or a history buff. :Needless to say, he's fairly adept at tactical advantages or even analyzing an opponent's emotional weaknesses based on observation alone. He seems to have a knack for "reading" people at a glance. You could say he's a bit of a body-language reader, though his abilities certainly don't come close to some modern profilers or lie-detectors. Relationships Family :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Seris :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Haeloth was the second child of King Tohrin and Queen Alaia of the kingdom of Eidinburg, of the planet Oroden. As it turned out, both Haeloth and his elder sister, Jesselle, were "honored ones" as their father, Tohrin, had been--that is, they were both blessed with incredible gifts unlike most of the people of Oroden. But while being an honored one was normally considered something to be celebrated, the royal family kept their abilities quiet. King Tohrin's abilities were said to be so powerful they were not to be spoken aloud. And so with Jesselle and Haeloth; Jesselle could take herself and others backwards and forwards in time, and Haeloth could revive the dead. :Upon birth, Haeloth was betrothed to the princess of Gwyndolyn to further solidify the kingdoms' alliance. Haeloth first met his betrothed as a child, when they met at the monastery where they would spend most of their lives growing up and being taught how to control their powers--and, later, their kingdoms. :Haeloth was smitten with the princess, but she often rebuffed his attempts to earn her affections. She was clearly unhappy with her current lot in life, and she seemed free-spirited and unattainable. The assessment proved to be true when she finally succeeded in escaping not only the monastery, but the planet. :Her name was Seris. :Haeloth mourned her loss for years afterward, growing so heartsick that he determined he couldn't even rule his own kingdom. He ended up leaving his throne and giving it to his sister's son, Nevan, though Nevan was still just a child at the time. Haeloth spent the rest of his days on Oroden wandering from country to country. He spent a great deal of time in Morrowyn, where one of his frequent stops was a small village where he was always welcomed warmly. There was one little girl there, who constantly tagged along with Haeloth whenever he was around. Even when he returned to the village after a harrowing experience with a wild animal, the little girl healed him. :Haeloth only returned to his home kingdom once, to request his sister's help with a very important matter, though the details are obscure. :But there came a time that Haeloth found himself longing to go to a place he called Earth. He managed to steal a space-worthy vessel and travel to Earth. But he had no idea the little healer girl had smuggled herself aboard his ship. Even after being discovered, she refused to leave his side. Haeloth allowed it (after all, he couldn't just sail right back to Oroden to drop her back off). :Upon arriving on Earth, Haeloth began monitoring the Teen Titans' progress, unseen and unnoticed. But after watching the Titans' activity for months, his little companion began to yearn for their world. Haeloth gave his permission, and she joined the Titans. He watched her progress for years, until there was a falling-out between her and the Titans. And then he did his best to get her settled in Shoan City... just before the Brotherhood began their invasions of the towers. :Haeloth was distraught, doing his best to hide her and find one other particular Titan... but without success. He could sense her emotions, but even to this day, he has yet to find her. List of Character Appearances *None yet Character Also Mentioned In: *None yet Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Shared NPCs Category:Titan Allies Category:Oroden Category:Orodenians Category:Empaths Category:Resurrectors Category:Swordwielders Category:Telepaths Category:Titans Together